Une idée de génie
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Stiles n'est pas vraiment très grand mais il n'est pas non plus petit , il n'a pas la carrure importante mais il n'est pas maigrichon , comme certains peuvent le croire. Il est hyperactif et parfois trop bavard personnes ne peut en dire le contraire , mais il sait tenir un discours argumentatif et ses idées ne sont pas toujours aussi stupides qu'elles le paraissent .
1. Chapter 1

**Une Idée de génie**

* * *

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous lecteurs ! Ici Océane , une des auteurs du compte de AUDAMNEDUNLOUP ._  
_Pour ce premier chapitre d(une idée de génie , j'ai choisi Teen-Wolf comme inspiration . Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je me permets de les mettre en scène !_  
_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**B**eacon Hills n'est considérée que comme une petite ville du fin fond de la Californie , mais si on n'y regarde d'un œil beaucoup plus attentif on peut y trouver des lycanthropes , des chasseurs avec des balles en argents , des lézards qui vous paralysent et aussi Stiles Stilinkski .

Stiles n'est pas vraiment très grand mais il n'est pas non plus petit , il n'a pas la carrure importante mais il n'est pas maigrichon , comme certains peuvent le croire. Il est hyperactif et parfois trop bavard personnes ne peut en dire le contraire , mais il sait tenir un discours argumentatif et ses idées ne sont pas toujours aussi stupides qu'elles le paraissent .

D'ailleurs une de ses idées venait d'être mise en place après plus de deux jours de supplication pour qu'on l'écoute . La chose était banal mais productif .  
Assis donc dans son salon, accompagné de ce qu'on pouvait appeler à ce stade : une meute, le jeune Stiles souriait grandement tandis qu'au fond de lui il jubilait. Il avait pour la première fois toute l'attention sur lui et ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même Lydia semblait attendre patiemment son discours. Lydia ! Stiles n'en revenait pas. Voila bientôt onze ans qu'il avait cherché un moyen d'attirer son attention et la voilà qui le regarder avec intérêt aujourd'hui. Si le jeune homme avait sus qu'un jour Lydia lui porterait attention lors d'une réunion de meute il serait immédiatement partie à la recherche de loup garou.

Mais le sujet ne permettant pas de mettre ce point en exposition, le jeune Stilinkski reprit rapidement le court de son idée principale qui allait les permettre de survivre contre la nouvelle menace qui venait d'arriver :

_« On devrait faire des rondes pour surveiller la bande d'Alpha ! »_

A ce moment là, il vit toute sorte de sentiments passer sur le visage de ses amis : Scott semblait d'accord quoique quelque peu réticent lorsque son regard tomba sur un Derek qui avait les sourcils froncés et qui semblait sur le point de s'énerver pour une raison que lui seul savait. Allison hocha de la tête, les traits sérieux. Boyd et Erica se concertèrent du regard et hochèrent brièvement de la tête. Isaac se mit à fixer Derek, à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement pouvant lui indiquer s'il pouvait dire oui ou non. Et enfin Lydia, qui avait un sourcil arquait, l'air de se dire que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise.

Voyant le manque de réaction orale le jeune Stilinkski reprit le cours de ses paroles.

_« Je sais ! Je suis génial ! Pas la peine de le dire ! Mais bon cessons ce temps d'éloge et revenons à mon idée. On devrait faire des rondes, ça nous permettrait de peut-être coincer un Alpha ! On ne sait jamais. Et si jamais on le peut et bien on pourra peut-être faire en sorte de le faire parler ! Mmh Derek ? Tu pourrais faire ça non ? Vue que tu es un sadique dans l'âme quand il s'agit de passer les pleines Lune avec tes bêta ! Ce serait une chouette idée ! Et puis ce serait un moyen de pression sur les autres Alphas si on réussit à en avoir un ! Genre ce seront nos marionnettes ! Vous voyez le genre ? Et puis ce sera un bon moyen pour se serrer les coudes dans tout ça ! »_

Stiles souriait toujours alors qu'il sortait un bout de papier froissé de sa poche. Relevant la tête il vit que Derek s'apprêtait à parler mais il n'était pas décidé à laisser quelqu'un d'autre voler son heure de gloire, où il était enfin écouté par son entourage. Il reprit donc d'assaut et déplia le papier.

_« J'ai même fait un planning ! Je voyais les choses comme, deux personnes par soir qui ferait la ronde dans le quartier. Et les humains, c'est à dire moi, Allison et Lydia seront aussi de la partie ! Histoire de ne pas avoir de discrimination de race ! Après tout nous sommes dans une démocratie ! Tout le monde est égale ! Enfin si on omet que votre force est beaucoup plus grande que la notre...Enfin la n'est pas la question ! Le planning ! Alors Lundi je voyais bien Scott et Isaac faire une ronde ! Et oui Scotty, Allison c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais tu survivras ! Mmh...Mardi j'ai mis Lydia et Erica ! Je trouvais vachement intéressant de voire deux tigresses mises ensemble ! Ça peut être marrant ! Mercredi, Boyd et Allison. Ça je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça... mais c'est cool quand même ! Euh...Jeudi ! Et bien jeudi... Moi et Derek ! Oui je sais Derek ne parle pas ! Moi aussi je trouve ça hyper cool ! Vendredi Scott et Allison ! Ne me remercie pas frérot ! Tu me revaudras ça un autre jour ! Samedi Erica et Boyd et dimanche, Lydia et moi ! Et ensuite ça recommence ! Alors c'est pas géniale comme idée ça les amis ! »_

Derek fixait durement Stiles et avant qu'il ne prenne la parole , il fut de nouveau interrompu mais cette fois-ci par Scott.

_« Euh...ok je veux bien mais jusque là, tu as toujours mis un humain avec un loup garou, alors pourquoi est-ce que le dimanche tu trouves à être avec Lydia ?_

__ Scott ! T'étais pas censé remarquer ce point ! T'es pas intelligent à la base ! Tu es celui qui fonce et qui réfléchit pas ! Tu viens de ruiner mes derniers espoirs ! »_

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre alors que Stiles s'était cette fois-ci tut, patientant les vrais commentaires de la part de ses amis. Et cette fois-ci Derek ne se fit pas attendre. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre alors qu'il se levait de sa place.

_« Ridicule ! C'est une opération suicide ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais quoique venant de toi Stilinkski ça ne m'étonne pas ! »_

Stiles en fut quelque peu blessé mais il ne laissa rien transparaître et comme à son habitude il se réfugia derrière son sarcasme.

_« Dit plutôt que tu es jaloux parce que ce n'est pas toi qui ait eut l'idée mais un humain ! Ça doit vachement blesser ton égo d'Alpha loup garou là ! »_

Les yeux de Derek virèrent au rouge et il vint saisir Stiles par le col, plantant son regard dans celui du plus jeune. En réalité il ne trouvait pas l'idée si stupide que ça. Mais voilà, Derek était Derek et tout idée ne venant pas de lui était selon lui bonne à jeter.

Stiles ne lâcha pas le jeune Alpha du regard, continuant de le fixer aussi durement que l'autre. Derek lâcha un autre grognement, comme s'il cherchait à impressionner le fils du Shérif. Mais celui-ci habitué à ce genre de mascarade, ne cilla même pas et se contenta de pousser un soupir.

_« Pas la peine de te fâcher mon chaton ... »_

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Derek lever la main comme pour le frapper. D'instinct il se cacha le visage de ses bras.

_« Non ! Non ! Me tue pas ! Je ne recommencerais jamais ! C'est promis mon ch...euh Derek ! Derek Hale le tout puissant ! C'est promis ! »_

Il sentit son corps être détacher de celui de Derek et se permit alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Derek avait les bras croiser alors que Scott se trouvait à présent au côté du jeune Stilinkski. Il poussa un long soupir, il vivrait au moins encore quelques heures. L'alpha n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, et il allait continuer à le faire savoir.

_«Elle est nulle cette idée Stiles. Alors trouves en une autre si tu t'en sens capable mais moi je ne laisserais pas ma meute se..._

__ ON A QU'À FAIRE UN VOTE ! »_

Stiles s'était sentit obligé d'hurler à ce moment là, même s'il savait qu'à cet instant il risquait gros au vue du regard que l'Alpha venait de lui lancer. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et continua d'une voix cette fois-ci un peu plus normal.

_« On est dans une démocratie jeune loup, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt. Pas dans une monarchie où tu serais le roi Derek. On est une meute et chaque avis compte alors on fait un vote. Ceux qui sont contre mon idée lève la main ! »_

Malgré qu'il trouvait ce moyen de fonctionnement totalement ridicule Derek leva la main. Mais voilà, il y avait un truc qui clocher. Il était le seul à être contre. Enfin si on ne comptait pas Isaac bien sur car celui-ci lever et baisser sa main en fonction des regards qu'il recevait de la part de la meute. Stiles roula des yeux.

_« Isaac t'es hors jeu toi ! T'es même pas capable de te décider ! Et puis de toute manière Derek tu serais en minorité alors juste pour le fun ! Qui est pour mon idée ? »_

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait lui même sa main accompagné des autres membres de la meute. Stiles poussa un cris de joie.

_« Ah la gloire mes amis ! La gloire ! J'ai vaincu le grand et puissant Derek Hale dans un terrible vote ! »_

Il eut un rire presque sadique alors qu'il regardait ceux qui l'avait supporter.

_« Je vous remercie cher compatriote ! Paix à vous ! Vous aurez droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Bien maintenant que les choix sont fait ! Et que le verdict est tombé...on commence Lundi ! »_

_Le prochain chapitre pour Vendredi ! Bises _


	2. Chapter 2

****_Bonjour ou bonsoir! alors voilà comme prévu le second chapitre de cette fiction! _

_Je remercie également les personnes qui ont eut l'amabilité de me faire part de leur pensées sur mes écrits! j'espère en avoir d'avantage!_

_Bonne lecture en espérant que ceci vous plaise! _**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le vote ayant été fait et la soirée étant achevée, chacun avait finit par rentrer chez eux dans la bonne humeur, si bien sur on oubliait le fait que Derek n'avait cessé de faire partager sa « joie » au reste de la meute. Stiles n'avait bien évidemment rien fait pour arranger l'humeur de Derek, car il n'avait cessé de se venter du fait qu'il avait réussi pour une fois à s'imposer face au jeune Alpha.

Le weekend se passa tranquillement tout comme le début de la semaine suivante d'ailleurs. La meute avait suivit à la perfection le plan de Stiles, du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire il y avait faillit avoir un meurtre entre Erica et Lydia pour la ronde du mardi soir mais à part ce petit détail rien de bien méchant n'avait été signalé.

Rien de bien méchant...jusqu'à ce que le fameux jeudi tant redouté par Derek et Stiles n'arrive. Derek était passé récupéré le jeune Stilinkski chez lui, n'ayant eut aucune envie de se glisser dans la vielle Jeep que l'adolescent chérissait tant. Le fils du Shérif s'était donc engouffré dans la voiture de sport et à peine avait-il bouclé la ceinture que ses doigts s'étaient tout naturellement dirigés vers le poste de radio. Le loup n'ayant porté aucune attention au plus jeune fut surpris lorsqu'une musique lui parvins aux oreilles. Il fronça instinctivement des sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à son « ami ». Celui-ci s'était mis à mouver au rythme de la musique et commençait même à chanter. Derek aurait bien pu passer l'éponge sur le fait que la radio était allumée mais le fait que le jeune garçon s'était mis à faire les échos par derrière l'avait immédiatement fait changer d'avis. Jetant un ultime regard à Stiles, il grogna légèrement.

_« La ferme ! Tu me casses les oreilles Stilinkski ! »_

Stiles lui tira puérilement la langue et continua son petit jeu. L'alpha avait de nouveau grogné et au bout de quelques secondes, il pressa le bouton « off » de la radio. Stiles poussa une plainte enfantine envers celui qui avait osé coupé la chanson et croisa des bras.

_« Horrible personnage ! Vilain loup garou ! En quoi te gênait la musique ? C'est une chanson cool et à la mode et..._

__ C'était pas la musique qui me dérangeait ! C'était toi ! »_

Le jeune Hale avait coupé court les paroles de Stiles, sachant d'avance que s'il ne l'avait pas fait celui-ci se serait mit à blablater sans aucun temps de pause. Mais l'espoir qu'il se taise définitivement s'envola de l'esprit de Derek lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau cette voix qui avait plus tendance à l'exaspérer qu'autre chose.

_« Là tu vois, si je ne te connaissais pas je serais extrêmement vexé ! Mais comme je sais que tu es un loup garou grognon qui aime faire partager sa splendide humeur à ceux qui ont l'immense courage de rester avec toi, hé bien je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu viens de dire ! Et dans tout ça on va où ? T'as une idée ? Non parce que moi j'en ai une tonne ... »_

Derek poussa un long soupir et écouta le garçon situé sur le siège passager parler. Il n'avait pour une fois pas interrompu le brun, enregistrant chacune des options qu'il mettait sur table comme : faire le tour du hangar, vérifier la propriété des Hales, aller au centre ville, se rendre au lycée ou encore aller à une boîte de gay. La dernière option fut sans doute celle qui garda le plus vieux perplexe. S'arrêtant à un feu rouge il profita pour tourner la tête vers l'hyperactif qui le regardait de ses grands yeux chocolatés. Derek avait à cet instant les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_« Dans une boîte de gay ? »_

L'alpha avait adopté une moue perplexe, n'étant pas vraiment certain si Stiles était sérieux ou non. Franchement, que viendrait faire une meute d'Alpha dans une boite de gay alors qu'ils s'amusaient à les effrayer en mettant d'étranges symboles autour de la maison des Hales.

Le jeune Stilinkski hocha vivement de la tête en souriant légèrement.

_« Oui dans une boîte de gay ! On ne sait jamais ! Imagine que l'un d'eux est gay ! T'en sais rien toi ! Alors on peut pas reculer face à toutes les portes qui s'ouvrent à nous ! On va juste faire un tour ! Si tu ne remarques rien de bizarre et bien on fait un tour du quartier et puis voilà ! »_

L'humain haussa nonchalamment des épaules et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, toujours son petit sourire sur les lèvres. À cet instant Derek se surprit à apprécier la vue qu'il avait sur le jeune homme. Se ressaisissant bien vite, il se réfugia derrière son masque de froideur et se remit à rouler. [depuis quand est-ce que je trouve que ce gamin à quelque chose de beau sur lui!]

_« Très bien ! On va faire un tour même si je trouve que c'est une horrible perte de temps ! »_

Stiles eut un sourire satisfait, pour une fois il n'avait pas à se battre durant des heures avec le loup pour que celui-ci accepte de faire quelque chose.

Derek tant qu'à lui se maudissait déjà d'avoir accepté. Il était persuadé que tout ce qu'il verrait là bas, serait une bande de jeune garçon totalement dégénérés et déchirés comme pas deux. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il roula donc jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par l'humain qui s'était étonnamment tut pour le reste du trajet.

N'étant pas loin de la boîte gay, les deux jeunes gens eurent bientôt l'occasion d'apercevoir la bâtisse. Derek gara l'auto dans un coin de la rue et tourna la tête vers Stiles.

_« On ne reste pas plus de 10 min. Parce qu'il n'y aura surement rien. »_

Stiles ne répondit rien pour une fois et descendit de l'auto et claqua la porte -ce qui arracha au passage une grimace à Derek- avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches et bomba du torse. Il inspira fortement tandis que Derek sortit à son tour de la voiture. Il arqua un sourcil en regardant la plus jeune.

_« C'est quoi cette posture Stilinkski ?_

__ Je me donne un air virile ! »_

L'alpha roula des yeux exaspéré et se mit à marcher en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son éternel verste en cuir.

_« Tu es ridicule plus qu'autre chose Stiles. »_

Stiles haussa des épaules, pas le moins du monde touché par les paroles du lycaon. Le plus jeune rattrapa rapidement Derek et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la vers lui.

_« dit tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour à l'intérieur ? Juste pour voir et peut-être boire un truc ! Et puis ça se peut tu trouveras l'Alpha ! Imagine qu'il est à l'intérieur !»_

Derek se retourna brusquement vers l'humain pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer mais au même moment l'odeur puissante d'un loup lui parvint aux narines. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le statue d'Alpha du loup. C'était la même qui avait été présente face à chez lui lorsqu'il avait vue le symbole dessiné sur sa porte.

Voyant que Derek ne réagissait pas, Stiles eut un énorme sourire et prit cela pour un oui. Il captura le bras de Derek et avança joyeusement dans la ruelle.

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepté aussi facilement mais c'est chouette ! Finalement t'es pas si méchant hein ! J'en étais sur ! Tout le temps je le dis à Scott en plus et jamais il ne m'écoute d'ailleurs..._

__ Tais toi Stiles ! »_

L'adolescent ne semblait pas l'entendre, bien trop épris dans son discours qui comme à son habitude n'avait ni queue ni tête. Le loup avait finit par repérer l'autre Alpha et voulait se garder discret mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire taire Stiles, le jeune homme reprenait de plus belle, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Au bout d'un moment, le brun aux yeux verts cala Stiles contre un mur, en lui mettant une main sur la bouche, pour qu'il arrête définitivement de parler cette fois-ci. L'humain fronça des sourcils et tenta de se libérer de la prise du loup mais celle-ci bien trop puissante pour lui, il ne réussit à rien mais continua tout de même de bouger . Derek planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

_« Pour la dernière fois, la ferme. Il y a un Alpha dans le coin ! Alors si on pouvait rester discret deux secondes sans qu'il y ait l'un de tes bavardages ridicules et incessants ça serait chouette ! »_

Stiles cessa de gigoter et fronça légèrement des sourcils. Voyant que le jeune homme semblait calme, Derek libéra sa bouche de sa main mais continua de la caler contre le mur.

_« Alors tu vois que l'idée de venir ici n'était pas si idiote! »_

Le fils du shérif avait parlé un peu trop fort cette fois-ci. Poussant un juron Derek tourna la tête vers la boîte de nuit et s'aperçut qu'une paire de prunelles rouges les fixaient. Il libéra Stiles, comme pour aller retenir l'autre Alpha mais à cet instant une autre voix que celle de l'adolescent lui.

_« Stiles ? Derek ? Que faîtes-vous là ? »_

Stiles attrapa soudainement la main de Derek, pour le retenir alors qu'un « et merde » s'échappait doucement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son paternel qui s'approchait dangereusement des deux garçons.

_« Que faîtes-vous ici tout les deux ? »_

Le shérif était à présent face à eux, une main portée à son arme tout en fixant Derek alors que celui-ci libérait sa main de celle de l'adolescent. Adolescent qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à avoir une idée complètement tordu dans l'esprit.

« Je sors en boite avec mon petit copain papa ! »

À ses mots les regards des plus vieux se posèrent sur lui. L'un surpris et étonné et l'autre faisait part d'un futur massacre lorsque l'un serait partit...

* * *

Voilà! ce chapitre s'achève! la suite pour lundi! Bises!


End file.
